


Stretch and Roll: The Importance of Post Workout Activities

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Like very little, M/M, Post-Workout sex, Sebastian is Fancast as Richard Madden, Sebwin, Smut, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After a mission, Eggsy comes home to find his husband, Sebastian, sweaty and well worn out from working out.This only intrigues Eggsy, and he decides to aid Sebastian in his post-workout regime.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Stretch and Roll: The Importance of Post Workout Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).

> I wholeheartedly blame this on Richard Madden's Instagram story, and my brains strike to work on any of my deadline fics. *slaps own hand*  
Of course, a conversation with Sway resulted in this smutty goodness and I hope it delivers all those feels we have been getting from that photo of Richard.  
So in honor of HIS 4 am workout, I am posting 4 am smut...well it's really 4:30 am for me, and I am forced to stay up until 7:30 am (my own fault). Therefore...Sebwin smut, people. 
> 
> Enjoy the fruits of my labor when I really should be working on other stories. Oh well, I made my bed and I am now lying in this filth. I have no regrets. 
> 
> Part of The Sebwin Chronicles - it only seemed befitting this fit those two.
> 
> https://eggsyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/188896126037

It’s much later in the day that Sebastian would be doing this kind of thing, but he skipped out on his routine before work and no fucking way he was going to fuck off on it for the rest of the day. He’d managed to shave off a stone, gain muscle in the process and was in the best shape he had been in the last 5 years.

He remembered hearing something about relationships, marriage and all that, causing one to get comfortable, which evidently resulted in letting yourself go a bit, gain weight rather. Sebastian just didn’t think it would happen to him, and the fact of the matter was that his 52 year old husband had better abs than he did. It wasn’t that Sebastian minded Eggsy having the body of a 30 year old, but there was no way he’d be celebrating his 35th birthday with a flabby tummy, and in no way did Eggsy make him feel self-conscious.

This was just Sebastian being silly, admittedly, and okay the company he worked for, Echo Tech, was having a fitness challenge, and he really wanted to win that fucking extra week paid vacation and fully funded trip to an all-inclusive resort in Bora Bora. He couldn’t afford that shit on his salary, still didn’t make nearly as much as Eggsy, but fuck if he was going to toss in the towel and ruin the chance to take his husband somewhere nice.

Sebastian finished with the treadmill, moving to do some weight lifting. He was through a few sets when he heard the front door close, no doubt Eggsy returning from a work dinner he had to attend. An event that, of course, no spouses or significant others were allowed to accompany them. It still bothered Sebastian, but it was a fact he knew and nothing Eggsy hid before they said I Do.

But somehow it worked at his nerves now and again.

He shoved it aside in favor to listen to Eggsy greet Delilah, her claws tapped excitedly against the tile floor in the kitchen, where Eggsy was sure to give her a treat. No matter how many times Sebastian chided him from doing so because Eggsy indulged her before work, and often when he got home, Eggsy never failed to ignore him.

Sebastian only loved him more for it.

The steps echoed from the kitchen, down the hall, and stopped right outside the room.

“Is it comfy down there?” Eggsy asked, a smile in his voice.

Sebastian is all sprawled out on the carpet. The dumbbells beside him while he took a rest, a clear indication he’d had a good go at them.

“Did a few reps, trying to keep it so my physique keeps up with this older bloke that I've had my eye on. Don’t know if you’ve heard of him, Eggsy I think his name is?” Came Sebastian’s reply.

Eggsy grinned stupidly as Sebastian spoke, arm slung over his eyes so that all Eggsy could see were a set of soft, luscious, kissable lips.

“Older bloke, eh?” Sebastian can hear the humor beneath the inquiry.

Sebastian moved his arm enough to peak at Eggsy, who’s all gorgeous in his silver attire. His black suit jacket draped over his arm, sleeves rolled up to expose fit forearms, a silver waistcoat that somehow matches, and accentuates, the color of his hair.

“Yeah. He’s older alright, but easily the most fuckable man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“You’re such a little tart,” Eggsy accused affectionately.

Sebastian returned his arm to hide his eyes, a huge grin on his lips.

“Shh, don’t tell my husband that,” Sebastian stage whispered. “Can’t let him know I’ve got the hots for another guy.”

He can hear Eggsy’s oxfords hit the carpet, no doubt the jacket followed to form a pile on the floor. The creak of floorboards, as Eggsy came forward echoed in the room, and all of a sudden the weight of the man on his hips.

A set of warm, soft hands smoothed up his sides and back down. The heat of his breath against Sebastian’s ear as Eggsy whispered, “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

If it weren’t clear they were playing at some fun, it was now, and Sebastian can’t help the soft giggle that left his lips as Eggsy nipped an earlobe, trapped it between teeth before sucking it into a warm, moist mouth to tongue a bit. Sebastian’s dick responded rather well, quickly filling in his trackies to press firmly against Eggsy.

Sebastian’s hands found their way into Eggsy’s carefully styled hair, fingers tangled the grey waves effectively ruining the sleek look he was going for. He liked his hair a bit messy anyway, just fucked and bed hair suited him well.

“It’ll be our secret then,” Sebastian said on an exhale. "Wanna help me with my post-workout stretches?" He wondered innocently, and his answer was a low moan from Eggsy, which vibrated against his chest. 

Eggsy’s mouth moved from his ear, along his neck to mouth at his jugular, a slick tongue slipped out to sweep along the area, trailed up to trace the perimeter of his jaw. The aroma of Eggsy’s deep, woodsy cologne, mixed with winter mint mouthwash wafted into his nostrils, clogged his brain as it swirled with the scent of his sweet, salty sweat. Eggsy’s hips rolled a bit, making his own arousal known as he continued his wet, sloppy kisses all over exposed skin.

His fingers wandered to Eggsy’s nape, nails scraped along freshly shaven skin and curved around to smooth down his chest and work to loosen his bowtie. He felt proud of himself because before dating Eggsy, Sebastian didn't know the first thing about fixing one of these, let alone untying it. He’s worked Eggsy out of the fabric, tossed it aside, and started popping buttons out of their confinement to open his waistcoat.

“This color looks good on you,” Sebastian commented breathlessly. Eggsy now having moved to his chest, and somehow snaked a hand beneath his vest to tweak a nipple.

“Mm,” Eggsy hummed into his neck.

Between the two of them, they’d managed to get shirts off, a stack of clothes formed beside Sebastian’s head as they exchanged hard, greedy kisses. Ones with tongue, teeth grazed along plump lips, and enough breath is taken to leave them both gasping for air.

Sebastian managed to pull away, just enough to inhale the exhale Eggsy released. “Going to get proper naked? Or afraid I’ll get your pretty smelling skin dirty with my sweaty, well worked out body?” He grinned, as Eggsy nipped the thumb he swept along his lower lip.

“Cheeky shit,” Eggsy growled a bit, hips ground down to pin Sebastian further into the carpet, his dick drilled into Sebastian’s groin.

If he pressed down any more, he’d end up through the floor, if that was even possible.

He took this moment to lean up, stealing a rough, warm kiss as Eggsy had him completely naked, removing his pants and trackies in one swift movement.

“Got tricks up your sleeves?” Sebastian wondered huskily, eyes soft, sated as he watched the blue-green pair warm with every second that passed.

“So many,” Eggsy responded, and somehow that didn't surprise Sebastian.

Just as quickly as Eggsy was on top of him, he was off. He stood just off to the side, carefully slipping out of his suit trousers, pants to follow. His focus averted from Eggsy’s face, down to the well-endowed package, he’s had the pleasure of having in his arse the past 5 years. He licked his lips, Eggsy ran a hand up the impressive length, toyed with the tip before he came to stand over Sebastian.

In any other circumstance, he’d feel threatened, another man exerting their power over him, but somehow Sebastian felt nothing but love, security. A plethora of emotions for the man who showed him so much, took him worlds away, with just the simplest connection between two bodies.

Eggsy lowered himself, but instead of returning to his previous position, he smoothed his palms along the inside of Sebastian’s thighs to spread them apart as he does.

Sebastian goes willingly, allowed his legs to fall apart, making more room for Eggsy to settle comfortably there. He’s exposed, entirely bare, open for him and it’s the most exhilarating thing - no matter how many times they’ve done this.

A laugh broke the sensual atmosphere, as Eggsy produced a packet of lube out of his wallet.

“Always the prepared boy scout, aye?” Sebastian teased goodnaturedly.

There’s something incredibly boyish about a smile that graced Eggsy’s lips, dimpled his cheeks, deepening his crow's feet, which is admittedly one of his favorite features on Eggsy.

“Never know when you’re going to get lucky with a very young, very sexy Scotsman such as yourself.”

Sebastian reached up to cradle Eggsy’s face, guided it down for a warm, tender kiss as Eggsy opened said packet, coated his fingers, and pressed two into Sebastian’s hole. He gasped into the kiss as Eggsy reached his prostate, having years to hit it first try and at just the right angle that sends a shiver up Sebastian’s spine, back arched into the touch.

Eggsy, ever the greedy man, preened against Sebastian’s lips as he coaxed small moans, a few whimpers, only to consume them with every exhale Sebastian gave. A third finger was added, Sebastian can barely pucker his lips to give a proper kiss, but this doesn’t stop Eggsy from dropping more to his mouth, tongue dipped in to swirl against his.

Sebastian savored the flavor against his palate, he tasted of something so uniquely Eggsy, remanence of the red wine he must have had with dinner, and the trace sweetness of mint. He enjoyed the kiss, entierly taken with the affection, only for him to momentarily grieve the loss of Eggsy’s digits deep in his arse, which are promptly replaced by a long, slick cock that hit his prostate in one swift thrust.

“Yes,” Sebastian whispered, no longer able to manage anything louder as Eggsy began to move. He set a slow tempo, which quickly worked into a fast, precise rhythm.

The head of Eggsy’s dick met his prostate every time. Sebastian slung an arm around Eggsy’s neck, anchored himself up so that he could take a few greedy kisses. His fingers laced through Eggsy’s soft, silky hair, giving it a few yanks at the ends just to hear him moan into his mouth.

It’s only minutes before he’s coming, a loud sigh left his lips, Eggsy chased his orgasm. Sebastian’s completely emptied onto his abdomen, as Eggsy comes to a complete standstill, only after he pumps a few more times, being sure to fill Sebastian with his seed. He’s not only sticky from sweat but now his spend, that will likely dry and make a rather uncomfortable situation of his happy trail.

Sebastian flopped his head onto the carpet, letting go of Eggsy, as his breathing returned to normal.

Eggsy carefully eased out to fall beside Sebastian and pull him into a post fuck cuddle, clearly not giving a shit how messy they both are.

They can always hop in the shower later.

It’s easy to drift into a sated slumber, not quite completely under, regardless of the state they are in, as Eggsy tangled his hand into his chest hair, caressing up and down the length of his torso. A soft hum filled the quiet space, a familiar tune, their wedding song.

“Such a romantic,” Sebastian murmured sleepily.

Eggsy stopped long enough and said, “My husband tells me so.”

“Ain’t he the lucky bloke.” Eggsy chuckled against his ear.

"Did I satisfy your 'post-workout stretches' as you say?" 

Sebastian hummed contently, as a stray finger traced the shape of his six-pack, and Eggsy finished out Your Song before he pressed a gentle kiss behind his ear.

“What’s all this about.” His hand referenced around the room, only for it to return to his abdomen. “I’m not complaining, or nothing, but you know I love you no matter what, yeah?”

Sebastian wrapped his fingers around a wrist, halting his husband’s affection, to bring it up and place a soft kiss to his palm.

“I know, but...kinda wanna win that challenge at work.” Sebastian shrugged. He had told Eggsy about it a month ago, and they were in the final few weeks before weigh-ins and measurements. “Trip to Bora Bora? Just you and I? No Echo Tech, no Kingsman.” He returned the hand to its previous spot, tightened Eggsy’s arm around his waist. “Just us,” he said softly.

The lips against his skin form into a small smile, before a quick kiss is placed against his neck.

“You know I can take us there. _We_ can take us there. What’s mine is yours. I thought that was pretty clear the day you decided to take my last name.”

Sebastian was glad Eggsy couldn’t see the blush spread across his cheeks. “I just want to be the one to say, yeah, I did this for my husband and I.”

There is a moment of silence followed by his words, and for a second he’s worried Eggsy is offended. That is until he’s tipped to face him, Eggsy’s eyes warm, completely soft, entierly full of love.

“I love you,” he said suddenly.

“I love you, too,” Sebastian breathed, only for it to be taken away with the searing kiss Eggsy bestowed upon him.

Eggsy lifted back, a hand smoothed through Sebastian’s hair. “You think your husband would mind if you took me, and not him?” He laughed warmly when Sebastian smacked his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I am on tumblr @eggsyobsessed if you want to come chat, talk headcanons or just to say hi!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stretch and Role: Toasted Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412435) by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway)


End file.
